


Abdicate

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving On, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve is stepping down as Captain America.





	Abdicate

“Are you sure about this?” Fury asked, for what must have been the fourteenth time-- not that Steve was counting. 

Steve said what he always said, because, as Tony reminded him, he didn’t actually need anyone’s approval. “Yes.” He signed the last paper, put the cap on the pen, and set it down. “Is that everything?” 

Fury gave him a long look, then stood up, and Steve followed suit. “It’s been an honor Captain.” He held his hand out, and Steve took it. 

“Not Captain anymore.” 

“Unless you’re demoted, you’ll always be a Captain.” Fury smirked. “Don’t you know military protocol?” 

“When have I ever,” Steve laughed. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” Steve picked up the bag and shield, and walked out the door, where Sam was waiting. 

He pushed himself off from where he’d been leaning against the wall. “So?” 

Steve flipped the shield around and offered it to him. “Congratulations, Captain.” 

Sam reached for the shield, then pulled back. He took a deep breath, clenched his hands, and took it. “I’ll do my best.” 

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “I know you will pal.” 

“Gonna hand over the uniform too?” Sam asked with a wry smile. 

Steve snorted and hefted the bag over his shoulder. “You wouldn’t fit in it. Besides, Riri’s making you one as we speak. Hell, it’s probably ready and waiting.” 

“She never was one to wait around.” 

“It’s been a long time coming,” Steve admitted with a slightly unpleasant twist to his mouth.

“Hey. You’ve been doing this a long time. A hell of a lot longer than anyone expected. You’ve earned this. Go find Bucky and Tony, and grab a beer. Have a date night that won’t get interrupted for once.” 

“Yeah, it’s just- it’s harder to let go than I thought it would be.” 

Sam nodded. “You know who would be great to talk to this about? Tony.” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?” 

“Sooner you’re gone, the sooner I get dates for being Captain America. I’m hoping everyone will forget about you,” Sam teased. He got more serious, smiling at Steve. “Don’t be a stranger.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

* * *

When Steve got home, Bucky and Tony were in the kitchen, piddling around waiting for him to get home. 

“Hey babe.” Bucky came over and kissed him. “How’d it go?” 

“Uh, it- went.” 

“What’s in the bag?” Tony asked. 

“My uniform.” He huffed a laugh. “Old uniform, I guess.” 

“Why do you still have it?” Tony wiped off his hands, then hugged him, leaving his arms around Steve’s waist even when he leaned back. 

Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek, giving an awkward shrug. 

“It’s okay to have trouble letting go,” Bucky reminded him. Bucky’s hair was streaked with silver, and Tony’s was more white than brown these days. Steve knew he was aging slower, but he was still slowing down. 

“We all know I still have a suit flying around,” Tony said, giving a self deprecating smile. “Keeping your uniform’s fine, love.” 

Bucky had been the first to give it up. He wanted domesticity, and he said that he never really felt like a hero. They’d understood-- after all, Tony and Steve both chose it. Bucky’d sort of been plopped in the middle and made the best of it. 

Tony had had to force retirement because his body couldn’t take the strain anymore. He’d basically had to be pried out of the armor kicking and screaming, even though he knew his heart and his lungs would go out on him if he didn’t stop, not to mention the degradation of the tissue holding his knees and shoulders together. 

But Steve… he could have kept going. He was getting older, getting a bit slower, but he could have stayed on with the Avengers, could have kept saving people. He felt like his reasons for quitting weren’t good. He left, yes because he missed Tony and Bucky, but also because he didn’t fit with the Avengers anymore. With Steve gone, Sam was now the oldest, and he was only thirty. It was a whole new generation now, and he felt like the has-been that couldn’t let go. No one treated him that way, but when he found himself turning to tell Clint a joke-- Clint, who’d been retired for over a decade-- he had to admit that he needed to leave. It was overdue. He should’ve left with Tony. 

Steve shrugged again, moving out of their arms to set his bag on the floor by the shoes. “I want to do this, I don’t know why I’m having such a hard time.” 

“Stevie, I actively wanted to leave, and even I had trouble with it. It’s totally normal.” 

Steve took a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked up and smiled at both of them, ready to start trying to live the rest of his life calmly-- or at least without villain attacks. “Can we watch a movie?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
